


Ghosts in the Twilight

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M, Theron Campion (mentioned), ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: Ann’s prompt was: “How about Alec or Richard sharing a happy memory?” It’s a drabble that almost fits the ask. (A bit of a cheat though. It doesn’t work without the citation.)





	Ghosts in the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



> "Theron found himself looking straight up at the dangerous Laurel sculpture. Rain had washed some dirt down it, and lichen was growing there, making the sculptor’s highly textured tree seem even more lifelike in the twilight. A young man with marble skin reached out beseechingly from the bark encasing his legs, his thighs . . ." --Ellen Kushner, The Fall of the Kings.

“I remember you like that,” Richard said.

“I was never beautiful! Although my son faintly resembles me and _he_ looks somewhat like that youth caught in the tree.”

“When I met you, you needed a shave and a good meal. Your hair was tangled, could have used some soap and water as well. Your scholar’s robe was grimy with the filth of the streets of Riverside. Ah, but you did have a glow about you.”

“Ugh! Disgusting! You’d have made a terrible rhetorician.” Affection softened Alec’s voice.

“Good thing I had little use for fancy words to earn a living.”


End file.
